Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to content publishing. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to selective redirection of a client request based on communication formats supported by the requesting client and the different communication formats supported by multiple servers capable of servicing the client request.
Description of the Related Art
A client is typically served in the same communication format as the corresponding client request regardless of performance considerations of using that communication format.